The Kingsguard
Incomplete KG book **READERS NOTICE** THIS PAGE IS CURRENTLY INCOMPLETE AND REQUIRES ADDITIONAL INFORMATION. IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO BE OF ASSISTANCE, MESSAGE DAUNTFULNESS#0666 ON DISCORD. The Book Of Brothers This book is listed in the order that the Knight joined or was knighted. * Lord Commander Barristan Selmy (HaynerDonshi). Ser Barristan was the founder of the Kingsguard. He was chosen by King Robert Baratheon. This Lord Commander stayed a total of two weeks. * Lord Commander Lewyn Martell (UnbrokenOath). Prince Lewyn Martell along with three other knights did not have to complete squireship. He was the co-founder of the Kingsguard. Lewyn served as a Knight until he was uplifted to Captain after Lord Commander Aemon Targaryen was appointed. He served in the Kingsguard for four Kings. During the Stark-Teague war, Prince Lewyn Martell (at the time a captain), led the Crown’s forces in the victory. He was later appointed Lord Commander a day before King Hollis Teague’s retirement. Lord Commander Lewyn Martell won several wars under King Rhaegar, and Jaehaerys are commanding the Crown army, Furthermore, after the resignation of King Jaehaerys, Lewyn Martell served Aegon IV faithfully winning the Blackfyre and Bolton rebellion. Lewyn Martell was awarded Best Kingsguard in the 2016 Seven Swords awards and granted Ferocity, a valyrian dagger, as his prize. Lewyn martell went on to become the ninth king of the Seven kingdoms. He was crowned and took the name of Lann Lannister I, ending the Targaryen dynasty. * Lord Commander Aemon Targaryen. Prince Aemon Targaryen was the second Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. He was appointed by King Robert Baratheon after several atrocities were committed by the Kingsguard under the order of Lord Commander Barristan Selmy. He served as Lord Commander for three Kings. During the Teague-Stark war, Aemon cut a deal with Stark forces promising Stark forces Kingsguard loyalty. This deal went sour after victory was achieved by the Crown. He was then exiled and excommunicated from the Kingsguard. * Ser Arys Oakheart I (DivineLegend). Ser Arys Oakheart was the first official Captain of the Kingsguard. He was appointed by Lord Commander Barristan Selmy. Arys had injured himself; this prevented him from pursuing his job. He was then pardoned from the Kingsguard. * Ser Arthur Dayne (Jason7895). Ser Arthur Dayne is a knight who currently serves in the Kingsguard. He was uplifted to Captain after Lord Commander Lewyn Martell was appointed. Arthur Dayne had served in the Kingsguard for a total of four Kings. He was the first ever squire in the Kingsguard. Ser Arthur was dishonorably discharged after leaving the kingsguard to support the rebels in the war against King Jaehaerys Targaryen. * Lord Commander Robert Strong I (Zeneschal). Ser Robert Strong was an extremely well-trained swordsman. He was feared among the populace. However, he was insanely power hungry. Robert plotted against his own Kingsguard to secure his title as Lord Commander. He was given Lord Commander. Furthermore, he served for a total of two hours as Lord Commander until Lord Commander Aemon was reinstated. * Ser Ryam Redwyne. Ser Ryam Redwyne served as a Kingsguard for three Kings. He was honorably discharged after the appointment of Lord Commander Lewyn Martell. * Ser Michael Mertyns I (MrTweady). Ser Michael served as a Kingsguard for two Kings. He was honorably discharged. * Ser Duncan the Tall. Ser Duncan served as a Kingsguard for three Kings. He was appointed as a Kingsguard during the reign of Stannis of House Baratheon of Dragonstone. Duncan is famously known for his height and his betrayal of the crown. He broke his oath killing a total of two Kingsguard and almost the King. Ser Duncan the Tall was excommunicated and exiled from the Kingdoms. * Ser Arys Oakheart II (Dough8lur). Arys the second as he was known served as a Kingsguard for a total of three Kings. He was the longest squire to ever retain squireship. Ser Arys left the Kingsguard a total of three times and rejoined. He was however pardoned finally during the reign of King Rhaegar of House Targaryen. * Ser Gerold Hightower (CuriousCrayons). Gerold Hightower is renowned for his friendship with the populace of King’s Landing. He was knighted after the reign of Stannis of House Baratheon. Furthermore, the Hightower was then uplifted to Captain of the Kingsguard. Ser Gerold was discharged from the Kingsguard for several crimes. * Ser Corlys Velaryon. Ser Corlys was a Kingsguard for one King. He was a squire for a total of three months being a knight for only one. The Velaryon was discharged on crimes committed against the populace. * Captain Michael Mertyns II (pathwaysbball). Ser Michael Mertyns II was the fastest knighted squire in Kingsguard history. Ser Michael Mertyns still serves as a Captain of the Kingsguard. He is one of the three most renowned knights within the Kingsguard. His combat is extraordinary. He has introduced several tools to help the Kingsguard function and uphold the King’s law. He holds two of the highest titles in the seven kingdoms, “The King’s Justice” and “The King’s Warden.” He was appointed as a Captain by Lord Commander Lewyn Martell. Ser Michael Mertyns II commanded the Kingsguard in several key battles under overall command of Prince Lewyn Martell. Ser Michael Mertyns II was uplifted to Lord Commander after the honorable discharge of Lord Commander Lewyn Martell. LEWYN MARTELL THEN RETURNED THE KINGSGUARD AS LORD COMMANDER, AND HE WAS Returned TO CAPTAIN. * Ser Meryn Trant II (Reptilar). Ser Meryn Trant II serves as a Knight of the Kingsguard to King Jaehaerys of House Targaryen. He is the disciplinarian head of the Kingsguard and oversees that the squires are kept in their place. Ser Meryn Trant II was a squire under Lord Commander Aemon’s reign and then again a squire under Lord Commander Lewyn. He was later Knighted by Lord Commander Lewyn. * Ser Barristan Selmy II (VoidSnow). Ser Barristan the Second was a superb knight of the Kingsguard. He served under King Hollis and King Rhaegar. Uplifted to Knight he was trusted by Lord Commander Lewyn. A key advisor to the Lord Commander. He was later on removed from the Kingsguard for inactivity. * Ser Duncan the Tall II/Ser Robert Strong (HeydrichModel). Ser Robert was his first name. He was appointed a Knight by Lord Commander Aemon Targaryen under the reign of King Hollis. Ser Robert was then uplifted to Captain by Lord Commander Lewyn Martell where he changed his persona and became Ser Duncan the Tall. Being renamed after an oathbreaker, Ser Robert hoped to turn the name of Duncan around, and he did so. Ser Duncan is now a knight under Lord Commander Lewyn Martell. * Ser Mandon Moore II (Thered28). Ser Mandon Moore the Second was renamed after Lord Commander Lewyn Martell. Hoping to carry out his legacy, Ser Mandon failed to do so and was later ejected from the kingsguard for failing his duties. * Ser Meryn “The Disgraced” Trant (Descripto). Ser Meryn Trant was by far the most disgraced Kingsguard of all. He was the reason for the sudden fall of the Kingsguard during the start of Lord Commander Lewyn Martell’s tenure. He later deserted the Seven Kingdoms which earned him the title “disgraced”. * Demon of Darry (Maligance). The Demon of Darry was an excellent swordsman. He earned the Hand’s champion title very quickly into his knighthood. He was later pardoned from the Kingsguard. He served under King Robert and King Rhaegar. * Ser Aemon Targaryen II (yasinyeni123). Ser Aemon the Second is commonly known for being the brother of Lord Howland Reed and Robert Baratheon. He served faithfully and as one of the most trusted knights of Lewyn Martell. His battle honors are as followed: Eighth Northern Rebellion, Yronwood rebellion, Ninth Northern rebellion, Blackfyre rebellion. * Ser Arys Oakheart III (anthonymike1). Ser Arys Oakheart the Third. A renowned knight of the Kingsguard. * Ser Olyvar Oakheart (GrandReqiuem). Category:Monarch